The Hybrid's Guide to Miko Hunting
by Pretty P
Summary: Hiei/Kagome collection of drabbles and one-shots. Latest: Smells Pt. 1
1. The Peach

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

AN/ In response to The Deadliest Sin community's (thedeadliestsin . Proboards55 . com/index . cgi) prompt "Like Silk."

.

**The Hybrid's Guide to Miko Hunting**

_The Peach_

.

Kurama and Yusuke looked on in amusement at the scene they had unwittingly stumbled upon when they crested the stairs of the Higure shrine.

Hiei stood, bare from the waist up in the heat of the summer sun, balancing an only half-dressed Kagome on his shoulders. The hybrid maintained a perfectly innocent expression as the woman straddling his neck stretched her arms up high to reach a ripe peach hanging invitingly from a branch above her head.

Kagome's younger brother joined them, watching as his sister shimmied and grunted softly in frustration when her fingers just missed the fruit. "Why doesn't Hiei-san just jump up there and get it for her?" he asked in confusion.

Yusuke gave Kurama a devilish smirk and replied to the boy, "You should ask him when he gets over here."

Souta just crinkled his brow uncertainly. Shaking his head, he turned to go back into the house to play his video games. They heard him mumble, "Youkai are so weird."

The avatar chastised his companion, but a grin prevailed on his mouth nonetheless. A "Hold on. Almost got it!" brought their attention back to the unlikely couple under the peach tree.

As the young miko reached for the enticing fruit, her back arched suggestively. Unwittingly, her stretch pressed her hips into the back of Hiei's neck and caused the round undersides of her breasts, barely covered in the little pink bikini top she wore, to brush the top of his spiky head. The hybrid didn't seem to mind, and only tightened his hold on her bare thighs to accommodate the change, feeling the hard muscles under the smooth, silky skin.

"I can see now how Hiei was able to steal the Shadow Sword from Reikai," Yusuke chuckled as a sly smirk alighted on their friend's lips when the woman on top of him unconsciously pressed her breasts into his head. "He's a sneaky little bastard."

.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

.

**The Hybrid's Guide to Miko Hunting**

_Decisions, Decisions_

.

Light, regular, heavy, super, ultra thin, with wings, without wings, overnight…

Hiei gazed wearily down the never-ending shelves that looked to him less like an isle of feminine products and more like the path to his death. Who could have guessed that after surviving being thrown over a cliff at birth, the mighty hybrid would be brought down by… he read the label with a look of disgust: jumbo plastic applicator tampons.

Thinking back to the earlier conversation with his ailing mate, he tried to recall exactly which ones she'd said she wanted. At the time, he hadn't been paying much attention to her words and had instead been focused on the dozen or so chocolate wrappers littering the floor around their bed.

His plan had been to march into this filthy store overrun with filthy, prattling humans, locate these "tampons," and escape without attracting too much attention. He hadn't counted on there being a million different variations of just this one little product.

He tried to reason through the labels. Jumbo: Kagome wasn't big. He opened the box and peeked inside. But she'd _had_ bigger than these little sticks. The swell of masculine pride was tempered by the reminder that he wouldn't be enjoying her _talents_ for a few days at least. Regular: She wasn't even regular. His mate was one of the smallest human women he'd seen. Light: Now that's something she _was._

Deciding on the box labeled "light flow," Hiei grabbed two of the brightly colored cases and turned to head to the front of the store. But, he stopped when a sudden thought hit him. What if these things weren't based on size or weight? If he got the wrong one, he'd just have to come back and go through this humiliation all over again.

With a growl of frustration that earned him a few stares from the women in the isle, the hybrid grabbed one of each kind of the boxes. Red eyes promising death to anyone who got in his way, he made his way to the cash register.

As he waited in line, he made a promise to himself that he'd never do this again. Mate or not, she could buy her own damn "feminine products." Then, remembering the miserable dullness in her blue eyes as she lay clutching her stomach in pain, Hiei lost his bravado.

No, he'd just have to get her pregnant.

Sighing in resignation, he headed back to the apartment. How in all the three worlds had he gotten himself into this?


	3. Mission Implausible

AN/ I'm having a perverted streak. Forgive me, Kagome. -.-;

.

**The Hybrid's Guide to Miko Hunting**

_Mission Implausible _

.

When they entered Koenma's office, the team was surprised to find the Reikai prince arguing heatedly with a woman.

She wasn't anyone they recognized, but the extremely provocative clothing she wore immediately drew their attention. Her large breasts and round behind were barely covered with well-placed scraps of shimmering blue silk. Sheer green fabric draped elegantly over her torso and legs, but left most of her arms and toned midriff bare.

The human girl had her fists planted amongst the scattered paperwork and was leaning over his desk with an angry frown on her pretty face. The toddler was standing on his chair, shouting loudly about "duty" and "agreements."

"Well, slave girl wasn't in the job description!" she argued, holy energy flaring around her in her anger.

"You'll be perfectly safe! You'll have infiltrated their hideout and discovered the holding place of these human women they've been smuggling across the border before they have time to even-"

"No, I'm not doing this. There is no way I'm walking into a den of sex-slave dealing youkai bandits dressed like this," the woman adamantly refused.

At this point, Hiei was finally able to drag his eyes away from her heaving breasts long enough to wonder who in the world she was. Luckily, he was saved the aggravation of asking when Kurama cleared his throat. The two looked up from their argument, just noticing the presence of the others.

The woman's face flushed red in embarrassment as she quickly backed away from the desk and crossed her arms over her chest, doing her best to hide what the scant clothing didn't. Koenma glared for a moment at the stubborn woman before turning to the others and explaining, "This is Kagome. She's a special agent for the Reikai."

Kagome bowed slightly and mumbled a "Pleasure to meet you." She looked them over, her eyes resting on the hybrid leaning against the wall perhaps a bit longer than necessary. When he caught her staring, she blushed prettily and looked away.

"Why haven't we ever seen her around here, toddler?" Yusuke directed his gruff question toward the little princeling. Kagome glared at him for talking about her as if she wasn't there.

"Kagome works to keep order in the Makai doing large scale exterminations and undercover work." Koenma gave the pouting woman a sidelong glance. "At least, she's supposed to."

Koenma sent a team of mostly youkai to save the Ningenkai and a human miko to keep watch over demon world? Hiei briefly wondered at his sanity.

"Would you walk into a den of wolves wearing a steak around your neck? I don't think so," Kagome answered haughtily.

"There are dozens of innocent women being held captive. Are you just going to let the youkai have them?" the prince tried to reason with her.

She was silent for a long moment as she thought this over and finally settled for glaring menacingly at the far wall. "Call in Botan," she grumbled resignedly. Koenma scrambled to the intercom to call in the cheerful reaper.

Kagome stamped her foot childishly and marched angrily through the portal into the Makai, the flowing fabric swishing softly about her ankles. After she was gone, the child ruler groaned tiredly and massaged his temples. "Follow her. And for heaven's sake, make sure no one touches her."

Grumbling, the team followed the strange woman through the shimmering portal. As they meandered through the wilds of the demon world, the woman calmed down and began to brief them on the mission. As she walked ahead of him, Hiei watched her round hips sway suggestively under the sheer fabric. Maybe this mission wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. A Hunch

-1AN/ Sorry, everyone, but the last chapter was just a little snippet. It won't be continued, at least not in this series. All of these drabbles are completely random and unrelated; whatever happens to pop into my head at any given moment.

Written to: "Keep Breathing" by Ingrid Michaelson

.

**The Hybrid's Guide to Miko Hunting**

_A Hunch_

.

Kagome grunted with the effort it took to lift one leg over the fallen log and then the other. The thin, white yukata she wore afforded her the mobility she needed when traveling through the wilderness, but the current swollen state of her stomach was slowing her down considerably.

The young miko lamented over her situation. Just eight months ago, she could have cleared this overgrown forest with ease. She was nineteen! She was at her physical peak! She was- a kick to her ribs nearly brought tears to her eyes.

She was undeniably pregnant, that's what she was. And it was all that damn hybrid's fault! That stubborn, cruel, gorgeous, perfectly sculpted- Sighing, Kagome decided her hormones were too out-of-whack to stay angry at her mate. Even if he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Coming to a small brook, the miko stopped to try to catch her bearings. She looked around, but she was surrounded by greenery, and still nothing looked familiar. She tried to remember which way she'd come from when she'd fled the battle, but couldn't think of anything except how delicious and satisfying a big pot of squid would be right then. God, she was so hungry.

A few hours earlier, the group had been attacked by a horde of youkai, no doubt Naraku's doing. Hiei had ordered her to get as far away as she could, and he and the others had set to work putting a dent in the huge swarm.

She thought they would have found her by now with Hiei's speed and Inuyasha's nose. What could be keeping them? She tried to push her worries from her mind and reminded herself that she tended to get carried away. They were probably looking for her right now, all fine and healthy.

Lowering herself slowly to the ground, Kagome removed her sandals and dipped her aching feet into the cool water of the creek. Sighing in relief, she turned on her side and laid down on the forest floor to rest, using her arm as a pillow. When the baby began to shift restlessly, she began rubbing her round stomach soothingly, concentrating on imparting a sense of peace on the little life within her. It seemed to work as the baby settled down. After a while, the cool breeze whispering through the leaves and the soft babbling of the brook sang her to sleep.

Behind her eyes, she dreamt. There was a little girl on a hill, looking out over a stretch of rice paddies. Kagome smiled and tried to creep quietly through the grass toward her. But, as she had expected, before she was within several feet of her, the little girl turned around with a gap-toothed grin. Her unruly blue-black hair was swept up into two spiky pigtails and her dazzling claret eyes danced with happiness as they found the miko. The girl ran into her arms with surprising speed and Kagome noted wistfully that she was beginning to grow out of her little blue kimono.

The miko hugged the little girl tightly and tried to smooth her wild bangs with a motherly tenderness. The girl's ruby gems shone with annoyance as she tried unsuccessfully to swat away her hands.

Kagome awoke with a start when her shoulder was shaken. Her blue eyes flew open to find the annoyed red orbs of her mate staring back at her. Relief washed through her as she struggled to her feet. Two strong arms helped her to stand.

"Oh, Hiei!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. The man growled possessively and crushed his lips to hers in a fierce kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist as best he could.

"What were you doing just sleeping? Anyone could have snuck up on you!" he scolded her angrily after he felt he'd conveyed his message well enough.

Kagome lowered her head, ashamed as tears stung her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said meekly under his hard gaze. "I was just so tired."

At this, his eyes softened a fraction and he pulled her into his chest. Tucking her dark head under his chin, the hybrid ran his hand through her long, soft hair. He would never admit how afraid he'd been when they couldn't find her, but he was relieved to finally have her back in his arms.

"Are you hungry?" he asked softly.

With a sniffle, she nodded enthusiastically. Hiei chuckled and rubbed her stomach fondly. "Did I even need to ask? Come on; the monk is preparing dinner."

As he led her hand-in-hand back through the dense woods, she told him excitedly. "It's going to be a girl!"

The hybrid glanced back at her incredulously. "What makes you think that?"

With a shy smile, the young miko shrugged. "Just a hunch."

He nearly rolled his eyes. They were getting close now: he could smell the monk's stew wafting through the trees. "Your condition muddles your thoughts. It will be a son," he said confidently.

Kagome only smiled secretly and rubbed her stomach in slow circles. She'd give him a son one day; just not anytime soon.


	5. Deja Vu

-1AN/ Again, I must state that these drabbles are **RANDOM** and **NOT CONNECTED **in any way (except that they all involve yummy Hiei/Kagome love). And thanks for all your reviews and encouragement! They make my day!

-

**The Hybrid's Guide to Miko Hunting**

_Deja Vu_

-

She squirmed, trying unsuccessfully to free herself from the strange demon's grasp. Her friends watched in a mixture of fear and fury as he tightened his arms around her and held the blade to her throat. It was a standoff.

"Hold still, miko," he growled low, threateningly in her ear. She could only nod numbly, tears stinging her eyes.

.

"Hold still, miko!" he shouted.

Kagome froze in her position just as a sword came sailing across the battlefield to plunge into the chest of a youkai she hadn't noticed behind her. A large chunk of her hair fell to the blood-soaked earth. She glared hotly at the apparition.

.

When the alcohol touched the open cut, the young woman hissed in pain and tried to pull herself away. Hiei grabbed her uninjured arm and told her quietly, "Hold still, miko."

She whimpered as he continued to pour the stinging liquid over the many deep gashes across her back.

.

Kagome's hips jerked involuntarily. Her mind was too fogged to care.

Hiei pressed her hips down with both hands and glared up at her. "Hold still, miko." His voice was low and husky with lust.

Amongst the suckling of his lips and the mind-blowing movements of his tongue, Kagome briefly wondered where she'd heard that before.

.


	6. You Know What They Say

-1.

**The Hybrid's Guide to Miko Hunting**

_You Know What They Say…_

_._

Kagome frowned as she felt a shadow fall over her, blocking the warmth of the sun from reaching her skin. Opening her eyes and pulling down her sunglasses, she was surprised to find curious claret eyes gazing at her from above.

Smiling, she greeted, "Good morning, Hiei!"

The hybrid nodded to her, his silent acknowledgement, and took a seat beside her in the sand. The miko noted with a blush that he wore no shirt and that his skin was slick with a sheen of sweat. Silently, dreamily, she followed the line of his broad, rippling shoulders and over his muscular chest and chiseled abs, feeling a tingling heat gather in her belly. He wore the same black pants as always, gathered at the ankles, but when her eyes came to his feet she was pleasantly surprised.

"You're not wearing shoes!" she exclaimed.

Hiei gave her an odd look. "They would only get sand in them," he reasoned.

The young woman nodded in understanding, and was suddenly embarrassed by her outburst. "Sorry, it's just that I've never seen your feet before."

One dark brow rose in question. "Is there something wrong with my feet, onna?" He wiggled his bare toes for emphasis.

"No, no," she rushed to explain, afraid she had offended the attractive youkai. "They're just so… big!" the miko blurted the first thing that came to mind.

For a moment, the only movement was the swaying palm trees and the crashing waves as the lone occupants of the beach stared at each other.

Hiei smirked. Kagome blushed.


	7. Caught

-1AN/ Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! =)

.

**The Hybrid's Guide to Miko Hunting**

_Caught_

.

As he secretly watched the two women smiling and laughing in the yard below him, he really wasn't sure which one he was more jealous of.

Hiei had been keeping an eye on the strange miko since she had first come to Genkai's temple a few weeks ago. She and his sister had made quick friends and were now nearly inseparable. Kagome regaled Yukina with tales of her adventures in the Feudal Era and the koorime helped her to harness her natural holy energy to heal wounds.

The girl seemed harmless enough, but he'd be damned if he left his sister alone in the presence of a miko, a woman who could destroy a youkai's soul with a sweep of her hand. Even if she was one of the most attractive women he'd ever seen. Not that he'd admit that to anyone.

The hybrid scowled as the miko again sent his sister into a fit of giggles over an exaggerated impersonation of Yusuke. She stomped around the yard, cursing and kicking childishly at the flowers.

Grinning, she then picked one of the flowers and tucked it into her hair. She posed heroically and then suddenly pulled the little white daisy out and swung it around at Yukina, shouting "rose whip" in her most girlish voice.

The little apparition was gasping, trying to catch her breath between laughs.

The miko dropped the flower and leapt forward clumsily, grasping Yukina's tiny hands and said in her manliest voice, "My dearest Yukina-chan! The red string of fate connects us! Marry me, my little snow princess, and we'll make beautiful red-eyed, orange-haired children!"

Yukina's face flushed with embarrassment, but her dainty laughs doubly increased. Hiei, though, growled dangerously when he saw what she did next.

Smirking, Kagome backed off and grabbed a stick off the ground. Tucking it into her belt like a sword and sweeping her unruly bangs up in a flame-like fashion, she announced, "Humans are so pathetic! Youkai are better in every way!" Then, wiggling her hips in a show of discomfort, she asked, "Will someone help me pull this giant stick out of my ass?"

At this point, Yukina could do little more than wheeze pitifully. Her laughs ceased abruptly, though, when a dark figure landed behind Kagome. The woman noticed her companion's sudden silence and reddening face and turned around slowly to find herself face-to-face with an angry hiyoukai.

The miko "eep"ed and quickly threw her "sword" away from her and smoothed down her bangs. Putting on her most innocent face, she giggled nervously, "H-Hi there, Hiei. How are you this fine morning?"

His crimson-eyed glare darkened and he carefully crept forward. Kagome tried to back away, but the trunk of tree stopped her. The miko gulped as he leaned in close until his nose nearly touched hers. With a growl, he crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. In her shock, her lips parted in a gape and the hybrid used the opportunity to sweep his tongue into her mouth. For several long moments, the sensation of his lips covering hers, of his hot tongue moving against her own, was all she could feel. Then, just as abruptly, he pulled back.

Mouth agape, Kagome blinked owlishly up at him. He lowered his mouth to hover just over her ear. His hot breath sent a wave of chills down her body and made her legs weak beneath her. "Still think I have a 'stick up my ass', onna?" he growled dangerously.

Numbly, Kagome shook her head.


	8. The Teady Bear

-1.

**The Hybrid's Guide to Miko Hunting**

_The Teddy Bear_

.

Kagome didn't know what it was, but somehow she felt like she was being watched. The young miko glanced around her room, brow furrowed with suspicion. There was no one here but her, that was for sure.

Shrugging, she decided to ignore the little tingling in her stomach and locked her bedroom door before undressing. Shrugging out of her robe, she entered her adjoining bathroom and stepped into the shower. The hot water soothed her muscles and washed away the sweat from her session with Hiei. Honestly, Kagome loved the little hybrid like nobody's business, but sometimes (when he was running her ragged with training, for instance) she wanted to smack him.

When she reentered the bedroom, she had the strange inkling that something was off. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the neat pile of stuffed animals in the basket in the corner of her room. With a sneaking suspicion, she stared long and hard at the innocent heap of toys. The little brown teddy bear in the front seemed oddly out of place. Wasn't it behind that rabbit before?

Narrowing her pretty blue eyes suspiciously, she turned and walked across the room to her little closet, watching the bear surreptitiously from the corner of her eye. Was it her imagination, or did its beady black eyes seem to follow her movement?

No, that was just absurd!

Shaking the ridiculous thought from her head, Kagome unwrapped the towel from around her and threw it at the bear for good measure. It landed over the little thing's head, effectively covering its eyes and easing her silly suspicions. Now nude, the miko entered the closet and began rifling through the hangers to find something decent to wear on her "date."

Of course, Hiei didn't know it was a date. He'd _suggested_ (demanded, really) that she make for him some of her famous butterscotch cookies, and she'd _suggested _that she would prepare an entire picnic and they'd go down to the beach for a nice lunch. Giggling as she recalled the hybrid's expression, obviously debating whether or not a whole afternoon in her "pitiful company" was worth a couple of cookies, she pulled out a pretty red sundress and walked back out into the bedroom to search for underclothes.

However, as she glanced over at the pile of stuffed animals, panic gripped her heart. The little brown teddy bear sat staring at her, the towel lying in the floor beside it.

.

Lounging around the sitting room of Genkai's temple, the team relaxed after a long morning of grueling training. But, when they heard a scream from the back bedroom, they all jumped from their seats and sprinted down the hall. Hiei was the first to arrive at Kagome's door and easily tore through the thin rice paper and rushed into the room, followed closely by Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

What they found was a frightened, naked priestess backed up against the far wall. To their disappointment, the red dress she clutched to her chest blocked most of her body from view. However, not so much that she didn't make for an interesting sight, standing there trembling and shaking as she did.

Upon their arrival, Kagome's attention was immediately turned to the four males standing in front of her ruined door. Forgetting her fear, she scowled indignantly at them, her blush spreading from her neck and up over her face.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she screamed, scooping up the nearest handy object, a brush as it were, and chucking it at Yusuke's head. The detective ducked and grinned lecherously as the movement left one round, full breast bare.

Having enough, Hiei reared on them and growled for them to get out. Reluctantly, they obeyed and filed back out into the hallway. He handed the silk robe on the bed to her and she gratefully wrapped it around herself, still blushing furiously.

"What is going on in here?" he demanded after she had clothed herself.

"That bear!" she whispered conspiratorially, pointing to the innocent little stuffed animal. Hiei stared at her blankly. "It's watching me!"

Skeptical but suspicious (he had seen stranger things), the hiyoukai squatted in front of the little brown bear. Glaring ferociously at the thing, he stared it down. For several moments, they were very silent. Then, something odd began to happen.

Little droplets of sweat beaded on the bear and rolled down the side of its face.

Kagome gasped and Hiei grabbed the stuffed animal by the throat. Hauling it up to eye level as he stood, he shook it ruthlessly.

With a 'pop!' and a puff of smoke, they were soon faced with an adolescent fox hanging from Hiei's grasp.

"Shippo!" the miko shouted, outraged. Hiei growled dangerously at the quivering boy, but let him drop to the ground on Kagome's insistence.

The hybrid seethed quietly as the woman chewed out the young youkai, shouting that she knew she never should have left him with "Miroku." All four of these idiots had seen his onna's beautiful, naked flesh. Seeing the mischievous twinkle in the fox's eyes, even as he put on a remorseful face for the miko, he decided that he was just going to have to kill them.

And damn the consequences.


	9. Embers

-1AN/ Eh, I'm in an abstract mood.

.

**The Hybrid's Guide to Miko Hunting**

_Embers_

.

She finds him, a little black thing amongst the perishing snow. His silence is resolute, his gaze as old as his red eyes young. His little round face is dirty and stained, much as his hands. Her own gently sweep the little white webs from his hair, and she smiles at him.

But he spits and flickers, a little flame jumping and bounding over the ice. He frightens her, but she knows he only kills because he hurts.

Little hands, so warm and so red, push her away. He is wild and feral. No one touches him. When the sun rises, he is gone, and the earth is sodden with her tears and its own. On her own, she weeps for him. He is distant.

She thinks him dead, but he survives.

.

He is star-soaked now, roaming and killing. There are none who stand against him and none who stand with him. His heart, a beating black mass, is buried and forgotten.

She thinks of him often, of the boy who burned in the snow. She sees him in the ghost of a shadow, in the glimmer of ice sickles, in the little red mirrors that lay shattered over the earth. She thinks and remembers how small the world looked in his carmine orbs.

.

On the ice and the snow, the flames lick at the heavens. They crash and collide, a swirl of billowing blue and roiling red.

She can't see his heart for the smoke, but smiles for him. He lives.

He shows her his hands, still stained with red. She cradles them, kisses them, washes them in the tender waves. He doesn't push her away this time.

Eternities shift around them, but they pay no mind. She cherishes him until his hands are as white as her heart. Her own hands rest in the flame, but she pays no mind.

.


	10. Affinity

-1AN/ Sort of a late Halloween drabble.

.

**The Hybrid's Guide to Miko Hunting**

_Affinity_

.

Her whole body shook as she looked down the shaft of her arrow, keeping aim on the demon's heart. He looked back at her with burning red embers for eyes, watching and calculating. His sword was drawn, brandished before him threateningly. His eyes narrowed gravely on her as he growled out, "Give me the jewel, Miko."

That was it. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She tried hard to repress the convulsions building in her chest, but a single giggle passed her lips that set off an uncontrollable bout of laughter. Dropping her bow, she doubled over and clutched her sides, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes as the sounds of her mirth filled the small clearing.

Hiei sheathed his sword with a roll of his eyes, a habit he'd inadvertently picked up from the miko. "You're ruining the illusion, onna."

"I'm sorry," she choked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You just looked so serious!" Although her mate may have been the picture of reserve in public, behind closed doors, his sexual tastes teetered on bizarre. His affinity for role-playing, especially with her miko garb, had been a surprise at first. Now, though, she was enjoying the ride.

"Hn," he grumbled, stalking up to her with a dangerous glint in his crimson eyes. She trembled with excitement. "I'm a bloodthirsty, merciless youkai criminal come to take the Shikon from an unsuspecting, untrained priestess who's just ripe for the taking."

Giggling, she backed up until her back hit the trunk of a tree and he had her hands trapped above her head. "Oh, please, great youkai! Spare me!" she cried dramatically.

Hiei leaned in close until his lips hovered over the mark on her neck that proclaimed her as his mate and kissed it. Kagome smiled and continued a mock struggle against him. "We can't, great youkai! I have pledged my celibacy; I mustn't give into temptation," she breathed huskily.

He chuckled against her skin and trailed hot kisses up her throat until he came to her mouth. He stared into her deep blue eyes for a moment, seeing the mirthful warmth there as this beautiful woman he'd somehow persuaded to mate him licked her lips in anticipation. "There is nothing you can do, miko," he whispered. "I have you now."

As he crushed his lips to hers, Kagome counted herself lucky he hadn't been in the mood to see her in her old school uniform today.


	11. The Cat's Out of the Bag

-1.

**The Hybrid's Guide to Miko Hunting**

_The Cat's Out of the Bag_

.

Seeing his mate in so much pain was nearly enough to kill the mighty hybrid, if the vice grip on his fingers didn't. Hiei couldn't have guessed there was so much strength in her little hand, but he supposed he shouldn't be surprised considering the circumstances.

As Kagome was seized with another contraction, she let out a strangled cry that drowned out the quiet urgings of "Push, Kagome-chan, push," from the green-haired ice maiden beside her. In the haze of pain fogging her mind, she scarcely heard anything around her. She took a deep, shuddering breath and bared down as hard as she could, pushing back into the supporting cradle of her mate's lap.

A wail pierced the air as the baby was finally released from its mother's body, and the young miko collapsed back into the hybrid's arms with relief. With her death grip gone from his hand, Hiei swept the soaked bangs from her forehead and placed a kiss there. Coherent thought began to return to Kagome and she smiled softly up at him, tears falling down her cheeks when she saw the admiration shining in his crimson eyes.

Amidst the strong cries coming from the baby as Genkai attended to it, Yukina congratulated the young miko and the father. Even if she didn't know what it meant to him, Hiei was glad that his sister was there for the moment he became a father.

"It's a girl," the old psychic rasped, handing the little bundled infant up to Yukina.

Kagome smiled joyfully as she repeated in awe, "A girl!"

Hiei, however, was focused on the rare frown that crinkled his unwitting sister's brow as she proffered the little writhing creature to him. Her red eyes, a mirror image of his own, reflected the gears he could practically see turning in her head as he took his and his mate's first daughter and cradled her to his chest to allow Kagome to look up at her from her twisted position in his lap.

Hiei wondered why the ice maiden was looking at him like that.

The hybrid lifted the corner of the little blanket that covered the baby's face. Brilliant blue eyes, just like her mothers, blinked up at him innocently. A little smile curved lips he recognized easily as his own. But what really caught his attention were the little silken strands of aqua-colored hair that peaked out from the blanket around her face.

Oh, that was why.


	12. Busted

-1AN/ Written for the November 19th prompt "Busted" on The Deadliest Sin community [http://thedeadliestsin . Proboards55 . com/index . cgi].

.

**The Hybrid's Guide to Miko Hunting**

_Busted_

.

It wasn't any business of theirs where he was going! Hiei silently brooded as he flickered from rooftop to rooftop. He'd go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and that nosy fox and that damned, smug toushin had no say in the matter!

His mental tirade was cut short when he spotted a brilliant, white aura heading towards the little patch of green in the center of the concrete maze, easily outshining the energies of the millions of other humans bustling through the streets. Grinning, he descended into the park and settled into the branches of a tree to wait.

It wasn't long before a heady, spicy scent reached his nose. Moments later, a small, dark-haired woman rounded the path below his tree. She seemed like any other human, if not for the glowing ocean eyes and the swollen aura of purity around her. The woman slowed cautiously, turning her head every which way, trying to peer through the trees into the dark. The meager lamps that lit the path weren't enough to break the swallowing darkness of the park at night, certainly not enough for a mere human.

Still, her blue eyes found his position a moment before he launched himself from the branch. He was behind her immediately, his sword drawn and pressed against her neck. She stiffened in surprise, but the smell of fear never tainted her scent.

"What are you doing out so late all by yourself, onna?" he growled low in her ear.

"Hiei!" Kagome let out an annoyed sigh and gently pushed the blade from her neck. She was met with no resistance as the sword was sheathed at her assailant's waist and she turned to look at him with her hands on her hips. "How many times do I have to tell you-"

The beginning of what Hiei was sure would have been a long and tedious lecture was cut short when she abruptly found her lips covered by his. Her words trailed off in his mouth and she closed her eyes, leaning into the kiss with a little moan.

From the bushes several meters down the low-lit path, there was a snicker from one amused toushin and a shush from his red-headed companion.

"So this is where the little bastard's been sneaking off to these past few weeks," Yusuke whispered, his voice thick with repressed laughter.

"It would seem so. I wonder who she is," wondered Kurama, keeping his voice low so as not to disturb the couple. However, there was little cause for worry; they seemed to be completely engrossed in one another. He'd have never guessed that a human woman had been their friends' little secret the whole time. The fox in him was already busy storing away this little tidbit of information to no doubt pull out later as blackmail towards the little hybrid.

The sharp sound of some sort of cloth being ripped reached their ears. "Ng, Hiei, that's the third pair this week!" The woman's tone was a mixture of annoyance and desire.

"Lucky little bastard," the toushin grumbled from their hiding place. Having seen enough to satisfy their curiosity, the two turned and left the seclusion of the park.

.


	13. Purely Circumstantial

-1AN/ Poor Kagome. I just won't leave her alone.

.

**The Hybrid's Guide to Miko Hunting**

_Purely Circumstantial_

.

There comes a moment in everyone's life when certain circumstances warrant the sudden and illogical urge to crawl under a rock and die. Kagome, being a strong-willed and outspoken young woman on the cusp of maturity, had experienced many such moments. So many, in fact, that she had lost count ages ago.

So, it was with no surprise as she stood staring across the water that Kagome found herself wishing for the earth to just open up and swallow her, or at the very least erupt into some sort of freak outcropping between them to hide her flaming face and his… nudity.

"I- uh, I," she stuttered, trying to explain herself. But, in the face of so much hard, smooth flesh she could hardly recall why she'd come looking for the grumpy fire youkai in the first place. And he wasn't making it easier for her, either. Was he rippling his muscles on purpose? As hard as she tried, the miko couldn't pull her eyes away from his naked, dripping form. _He must think I'm some kind of pervert. We only met five days ago and I've already groped him, made sexual innuendos, and flashed him my underwear. Well, now I can tick 'seen him naked' off my list._

The universe, it seemed, had a very cruel sense of humor where Kagome was concerned. She might have been able to right off the groping as an accident, which it was. She hadn't meant to trip over that root and accidentally grab his… eh- package when she stumbled into him. And she certainly hadn't been suggesting anything when she told him she'd never been good with keeping barriers and preferred to work with swords. And the little incident when she decided climbing a tree to get at a juicy-looking apple when he was right below her and then telling him to look out because she was dropping down some more had been a complete accident. That he'd looked _up_ instead of _out _as she'd suggested and gotten an eyeful of her pink frillies as she straddled the branch above his head couldn't be blamed on her.

But this was just entirely too convenient to be a mistake.

The youkai looked her over and smirked as she stood quivering in mortification on the bank of the pool of water. He casually stepped out from beneath the falls and waded closer. Even though she blushed in embarrassment, she was still standing there gawking at him. The little woman hadn't made a move to cover her eyes or turn away. "Couldn't get enough, miko?" he asked with a smug smile, not seeming to mind his nudity.

Her face, if possible, became an even darker shade of red. "Y-you don't understand! I wasn't-"

"Oh, I understand, onna. And here I was under the impression that miko were supposed to be pure," he taunted.

Kagome wanted to smack that smug smirk right off his handsome face, but was too busy ogling his… she could feel her face heat up and her heart begin to race. It must have been the biggest she'd ever seen! Well, not that she'd seen many, but-

_Oh, my god, I _am_ a pervert!._

The miko sighed with relief when he finally turned away from her and sauntered back to the other bank to retrieve his clothes. However, she found herself just as intrigued with the new view as the last and still couldn't pull her eyes from him.

When he looked back at her with a self-satisfied smile to see she was still watching, Kagome decided that, for the sake of all the men she loved and those she hadn't met yet, she'd just have to become a lesbian. It was the only way to save them from herself.

.


	14. Snow Angel

-1AN/ In response to the December 5th prompt "snow angel" on [http://thedeadliestsin . Proboards55 . com/index . cgi]

Written to: "Fire and Ice" by Enya (very fitting, I think)

.

**The Hybrid's Guide to Miko Hunting**

_Snow Angel_

.

Blinding images of white light flashed beneath his fluttering lashes.

A dark-haired priestess rolled in the virgin snow. Moon-blue eyes that were so warm in the frozen night. Bells of laughter from a woman as she darted through a white forest. She called back to him with her little voice like a cooing dove. His heart was so warm and so full.

…And then there was red. Ugly, staining red. The kind of red that can never be washed away.

Hiei jerked awake suddenly, splinters of bark flying out into the dark from his death grip on the branch he rested on. Goshinboku groaned as the cold wind pulled at its naked arms and the hybrid quickly relaxed his grip. Calming his breath that rolled out in white clouds, he leaned back into the bow of the tree.

He examined his hands quietly. They were gilded silver in the moonlight, but might have been crimson without it. The snow fell in fluffy clumps and the ancient tree provided no shelter. He dusted off the snow that had settled on his hair with a snarl of disgust. How he hated the snow.

Snow had been the silent witness to both their first and last meeting. Or it would be, at least. The hybrid shook his head. This was one case where the sequence of events didn't matter so much as the events themselves.

She'd looked so small and pretty, like a little glass angel, standing on the banks of a frozen lake. Her blue eyes took in and gathered the moonbeams and shone them back out in a rainbow of emotions. He'd been intrigued. However, there was no place in that world for love, let alone for one like him. But a world away, she'd proven him wrong again and again. For the first time in his life, he didn't mind being wrong.

He'd been foolish in his youth. He knew that now. She'd lain, a broken, bloodied little angel. The blue gems had lost their luster. The snow had fallen and covered her, hidden his sin but not washed it away. When the earth turned and the sun shone again, everyone would see. Everyone but her.

But there was a spark of hope, a little glowing ember in the snow that had illuminated the path to an old, decrepit well. It was the portal between worlds, the blessed gateway that had first brought him the gift of her friendship. He'd destroyed that gift before, but now he knew. Now he had a chance.

Hiei was roused from his musings by the sound of the old, wooden door to the well house as it was slid open. Pale, porcelain hands gripped the sides of the doorway before a dark head appeared. Hope like none he'd ever felt welled up in the little hybrid's chest as the miko hoisted herself out of the darkness and into the light of the winter moon. She stood with a buoyant smile, searching the courtyard for any sign of him. He had never known anyone to look for him with such a tender expression and doubted he ever would again.

Preparing himself for an argument, he leapt from his branch and landed in front of her. Her affectionate greetings nearly made him cringe. He gathered his courage about him and hoped that this time the snow would be able to do more than hide his red hands.

.


	15. Mistletoe

-1AN/ Written for The Deadliest Sin community's [http://thedeadliestsin . Proboards55 . com/index . cgi] December 21st prompt "Mistletoe Mischief."

.

**The Hybrid's Guide to Miko Hunting**

_Mistletoe_

.

"Neechan! Neechan! Will you help me hang these?" The young boy held out two handfuls of white-berried leaves for his sister to see.

The older girl turned her attention from the book in her lap to the little boy. She smiled at the innocent hope in his blue eyes, but frowned in confusion when she spotted what he held in his chubby hands. "Mistletoe?"

He nodded enthusiastically, jumping to explain. "Uncle 'Rama says that people are supposed to kiss when they're under mistletoe."

"Aren't you a little young to be wanting to kiss anyone, toutochan?" she asked doubtfully.

"It's not for me," the boy said with a knit of his little brow. "Otousan and Okaasan have been fighting all day. But, if we hang these they'll have to kiss and make up, right, neechan?

The older girl's deep, crimson eyes softened with a smile. "C'mon, we'll start in the living room."

A few hours later, the little boy jumped up from his coloring book and ran to the door when he heard his parents announce their arrival. His mother smiled brilliantly for him and threw open her arms to catch him. His sister soon joined him at a more sedate pace and greeted their parents with a polite bow.

"I missed you while I was gone, akachan!" Kagome cooed to her son as she hugged him to her tightly and placed a loving kiss to the crown of his head.

Next, the boy hugged the male who had walked in and was now kicking off his boots on the rug in front of the door. Hiei patted his son's head somewhat awkwardly; the sight of her mate trying to acquiesce to the boy's thirst for affection made Kagome smile. He was a good father.

Hiei missed his son as he scampered back over to his mother and motioned for her to bend down. She stooped so the boy could whisper something conspiratorially in his mother's ear, and the hiyoukai was once again struck at the resemblance. They shared the same brilliant sapphire eyes and high cheekbones. His little nose even looked like hers, small and sloping, very "cute," if such a word was in the hybrid's vocabulary. His daughter though, took after him. She had the same dark red eyes and wild hair, something she often complained about. Her disposition, though was a mixture of smoldering calm and radiant compassion. She wasn't quick to smile, not like his son, but it took his breath away when she did.

Kagome blushed as her son pointed out the innocent sprig of mistletoe that hung above the doorway. She felt guilty now for worrying him; she and Hiei had been arguing about something inconsequential this morning before they left. The miko was embarrassed to realize that she couldn't even remember what it was about.

She smiled nonetheless and came to stand face-to-face with him. She pointed above them and was delighted to see the almost innocent expression of confusion when he spotted the little plant just before she captured his lips.

Kurama stepped out of the kitchen and grinned when he saw them entwined under the mistletoe. His protective little friend now thoroughly distracted, he turned his mischievous green eyes to the other occupant of his own doorway. The young woman was paying him no mind, so he cleared his throat to catch her attention. She turned crimson eyes to him that never betrayed her surprise when he pointed to the mistletoe hanging above them.

He leaned in a little closer to her, but a moment later her glowing face was replaced with a scowling Hiei.

"Don't even think it, fox."

.

Translations:

Otousan - respectful term for Father

Okaasan - respectful term for Mother

Neechan - older sister

Toutochan - younger brother

Akachan -very endearing term for baby


	16. Smells Pt 1

AN/ Sparked by a conversation about Kagome's scent on The Deadliest Sin community.

.

**The Hybrid's Guide to Miko Hunting**

_Smells Pt. 1_

.

Hiei's eyes crossed minutely as their glowing ruby depths focused on the pale arm that suddenly appeared in his vision.

"Hiei, do I stink?"

The hybrid followed the length of the arm up to the owner as she stared down at him with surly pinpricks of blue and a perturbed frown on her cutely round face. "Stink?" he asked with no particular intonation. He was relieved to see the girl back from the well and unharmed, but he had been doing some serious thinking before she showed up. She was always interrupting...

Kagome didn't move her arm from under the demon's nose, but set the other fist on her hip. "Inuyasha says I stink, that rotten jerk!"

"Hn." Hiei looked back down at the proffered appendage and nearly smirked. He would humor her. Taking one very reluctant sniff, he immediately wrinkled his nose and turned his head away. Hm, not entirely unpleasant.

"You smell like a dog," he told her snidely and watched in satisfaction as she stamped her foot and fisted her hands.

"It's not me! It's Inuyasha! He never takes a bath," she whined. When he didn't answer, she turned on her heel and stomped back to the house, grumbling about jerks in the past and jerks in the future.

Hiei leaned back into the roots of the towering Goshinboku with a self-satisfied smirk and contemplated the girl's pleasing scent. It was almost something like orange blossoms, but sweeter.

.


End file.
